There are many paper punches presently available. Some are designed to punch single holes while others are designed to punch two, three or more holes in the paper. Of the multiple hole punches, some have punches of which the spacing is fixed while others are adjustable. With adjustable punches there is a problem of setting the punches accurately to provide the desired hole spacing. Some paper punches are designed for light duty for use in punching single sheets or a small number of sheets. Others are designed for heavy duty for use in punching a larger number sheets at one time. Heavy duty punches for punching multiple holes are customarily heavy so that they are inconvenient to handle. One type of heavy duty punch comprises individual screw-type punches which are operated independently. While such punches will penetrate a large number of sheets of paper, they are inherently slow. Moreover, extreme care must be exercised to assured proper spacing of the holes.